Beach Break-Up At Norramby
Beach Break-Up At Norramby is the seventh eighth series episode. Synopsis Thomas, Toby, and Percy were too hot during the summer day at Norramby Beach. Plot It was summer holiday time of the island of Sodor, and by far, the engines didn't like the heat one bit. "Arrgh, boiler sludge!" Percy complained at the sheds one morning. "I hope this heat might cool us down by the time we go to Norramby to be beach-watchers." James let out a long yawn. Not that he was tired, but because he was bored and hot. "My driver's says it's called a "''heating stroke"" announced Thomas."And Gator, you called it too, right?" Gator blushed. "Mmm.......yes," he said. "I guess I did." Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived to give the engines their jobs. At that moment, James piped up, letting his bored voice strengh. "Sir, does that mean that I have to do dirty work ''again?" he asked. Sir Topham Hatt shook his head and assigned him to work with Donald and Douglas. Then he turned to Thomas, Percy, and Toby. "Norramby Beach needs some beach-watchers; I postivitely know there are lifeguards, but they're havin the week off. After your usual jobs, can you three be beach-watchers? Hopefully it won't last long." Percy disagreed because he had boiler sludge. "I can't sir, I have boiler sludge! Honest!" "Engines must do as they are told! Rule Five to be incounted." Sir Topham Hatt boomed. "And besides Percy, you have the post till three and the lifeguards will return by then. I'll change your timetable at once!" Toby simply nodded. His run lasts till two-fourty-one, so they're be enough time to catch up. But Thomas's was way eariler. His branch line today ends at one o'clock. After a little bit, the fat controller came back and pulled out his cream dount. Connor blew his whistle so loudly that it woke Gordon up from his nap and made the fat controller drop his dount. "Excuse me for blowing my whistle sir, but I have a question: Are you saying that they ''will be beach-watchers and not the lifeguards?" he asked. The fat controller nodded and simply said yes without explaination. After Thomas had done his branch line, he said good bye to his two loyal coaches, then he puffed to Norramby beach to wait for Percy and Toby. Children were building sand-castles. None of them went into the water. "That's strange," Thomas thought as he looked at the children just sulking and building castle. "None of them are swimming like they usually would whenever we pass them. I wonder what's wrong." Just then, a voice creaked through his radio inside his cab: "Thomas, it's me James's driver, this has just come in. Norramby Beach has been struck by lightning during that big storm we had last night, and that's why the children aren't swimming like they normally would do." Thomas's driver came to the rescue, picking the radio speaker and pushed the button, saying: "Right then, thanks for the infomation Mario. Good day to you and James." then he letted go. "That," he said to the fireman. "was James's driver. He says the lightning and has struck and - " "I know, I know." said the fireman impatiently. Two minutes later, Percy and Toby arrived. They were surprised to see the children on their beach towels. "Is it something we did wrong?" Percy asked. Thomas chuckled and told them about James's driver's message. "......and that's why they're sulking with their sand-castles." he concluded. "We have to do something about them." Toby suggested they could inform the fat controller about it, but Percy thought it was a terrible idea: "Toby, you know Rule Twenty-Thousand-Fourty-Nine!" Toby only protested that it was just a suggestion. Just then, the children's mothers all gathered round, all speaking at once. "Hold on everyone!" said a loud-sounding mother (who was Jennifer Parker McFly), who rose her hand to stop the complaining. "It has seem the big storm has damaged our beautiful beach, and we are not bounding to break Rule Sixty-Two, now are we? Hahaha!" She cleared her throat. "For our ''beach-watchers here, I proudly that these three engines will help make our beach shiny again." Just then, Gordon came by with Emmett Brown onboard. "Great Scott!" exclaimed Emmett Brown, "Gordon, we better fetch Marion, so she will be on the way to stop by. Come on!" "Thrill me, Doc." said Gordon and they were on their way. Paxton was on his way for hauling freight cars of coal and the rusty coupling snap couldn't hold an inch. When it snapped, he swereved into the docks and off the rails and goes bumping on the old dock and was stuck. The old dock could not hold Paxton up for ages and then almost fell. Category:Series 8 Episodes